1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
A PCB (Printed Circuit Board) is a component connecting electronic circuits among electronic parts to supply an electric power and a control signal.
Recently, a camera module has been developed capable of performing an auto focusing operation by using an actuator, and an auto focus terminal and a PCB auto focus pad are conductively connected to drive an actuator.
The actuator requires an electric power and a control signal by being connected to a PCB mounted with an image sensor. To this end, a separate connection board functioning as a wiring is generally interposed between the actuator and the PCB.
However, the installation of a separate connection board is disadvantageous in that it is cumbersome to manufacture a connection board and to control inventory, and a camera module increases in size as much as the size of the connection board.